


Inside Voices

by DustToDust



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: Some people can have entire conversations without having to use words. Others can have them without ever being aware that a conversation is happening.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Inside Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under an old pen name. Written for a challenge on a community over on livejournal if you'd like to date me. Challenge was unconventional speaking and I thought good ol' Inner Sakura and Shukaku bad mouthing/flirting with the other fit the bill nicely.

Sakura spun, putting all her weight and a fair amount of chakra into her fist. Her punch shattered the man's jaw, most of the bones on the right side of his face, and broke his nose before sending him flying backwards to smack with bone crunching force against a tree. A rather impressive smear of blood was left on the bark as he slid down to the ground. The pile of bodies around her was growing rapidly.

**Hell yeah, I'm awesome! Beat that, Crazy Eyes!**

Gaara didn't move as two men closed in on him. Sand rushed forward tripping them both up before they even got close. The sand spread out, almost completely engulfing the men, before constricting. The sound of bodies being crushed was almost drowned out by their screams. The attackers kept coming.

_You are out of your league, little girl. Take your chance to run, I will deal with you after I am done with these humans._

Sakura blocked a clumsy blow with her forearm. She didn't flinch or buckle in the slightest, and the attacker let his guard down to gape stupidly at her. The open-handed jab slipped in too fast and neatly ripped his throat out.

**Like hell I will, bastard! You just want to keep all the fun to yourself!**

Gaara calmly took two steps back, the rain of kunai easily caught in the sand. The blades were reversed and immediately thrown back, an attack the men easily dodged. They completely failed to dodge the secondary wave of sand created projectiles.

_Fun? Oh yes, it will be so much fun making you scream in terror!_

Sakura snapped a man's neck, immediately rolling to avoid the wide swing of an axe that gutted the man trying to attack from her rear. A bit of chakra in her hand let her slice through the axe carrier's own gut.

**Whatever, you're just jealous that I've killed more than you! Is the Grand Master of Carnage feeling a little off today?**

Gaara threw a woman against a rock splitting her head open with the force of it. A solid spike of sand neatly eviscerated her partner from behind before he could finish whatever jutsu he was preparing.

_Mouthy wench! You treat this as a game? You will regret that before the day is done!_

Sakura stopped a heart from beating with a well aimed punch.

**A game I'm winning! You going to actually do something, Crazy Eyes? Or are you just all talk?**

Gaara ripped the arms off of a man.

_Never, Wench!_

Silence filled the air and no more enemy showed up to attack the two tense shinobi. Sakura finally let out a deep breath and flexed her fists, dissipating the chakra gathered there. Gaara shifted to face her, his sand slowly creeping back into the gourd.

**Not bad. For an old, castrated demon!**

_Feh, you might not be bad company if you were not such a mouthy and vile thing!_

Sakura smiled. Gaara nodded. They walked off together, hands occasionally brushing against the other's. 


End file.
